Five Songs for Dean & Castiel: Volume IV
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 4/10. More Dean/Castiel. Hint of Sam/Gabriel. Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

1. Beautiful Dirty Rich

_Lady Gaga _

"_We have got it made like ice cream topped with honey!" – __**Beautiful Dirty Rich (Lady Gaga)**_

* * *

Dean and Castiel opened their eyes to see Sam stood outside a house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

The house was two-storey, a good size with a white picket fence, garage, and large front porch and front yard…imagine what the back yard was like!

"Welcome home." Sam said, smiling at the couple whose fingers were entwined so tightly their knuckles were white.

"What?" Dean asked, "You serious?"

Sam nodded and Dean turned to Castiel who was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You alright, Cas?"

"It's…" Castiel began, "We're home…"

Dean smiled and squeezed his lover's hand.

"Well are you gonna come in or what?" Sam laughed, opening the front door which was white with a glass pane.

It was a home like those Americans who live an apple pie life have. Walking into the hallway, Dean and Castiel looked around their new home, only to see Gabriel jump out from the living room.

"I gotta say, boys," The Archangel began, snuggling up to Sam, "Dad, Michael and Lucifer did a mighty fine job."

"Lucifer helped with this?" Castiel asked, finally speaking in a full sentence.

"Oh yeah, he helped paint the walls."

He'd done a really good job too. Dean slipped an arm around Castiel who cuddled into his chest, smiling his face off. The older Winchester kissed Castiel's lips gently and smiled.

"It's amazing…so amazing…" Dean breathed, grinning widely as he looked in the living room.

"Come and check out the back yard!" Sam said, moving towards the kitchen where there were sliding doors leading to the enormous back yard.

"SURPRISE!"

Dean and Castiel jumped, but Castiel started laughing and ran towards his Father who stood on in the back yard in front of a whole crowd of strangers and then Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Chuck and Becky, as well as the other Archangels and the Devil.

God wrapped His arms around His son and they shared a hug.

"What do you think?" The Almighty asked, smiling down at His son.

"It's beautiful, Father. Thank you so much!" Castiel replied, smiling as Dean came forward.

"It was a team effort. Where are the boys?"

Michael and Lucifer stepped forward, Lucifer flinching as Castiel hugged them both.

"Thank you so much, you two!" Castiel breathed, "It's amazing."

"Who are the others?" Dean asked Sam, leaning into whisper.

He found out when Castiel cried out in happiness.

"Azrael!"

The Angel of Death stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. Castiel looked over and cried out to more of the people, which Dean soon found out, were all angels. Seeing three of the younger angels, Castiel smiled and held his arms out, all of them running towards him.

"Elijah! Sofiel! Chamuel!"

The angel of innocence, the angel of nature and the angel of tolerance ran towards their older brother.

"CASTIEL!" They cried, embracing him in a tight hug.

Dean watched as his lover was reunited with his family. Dean was the luckiest man in the world, and he knew damn well why. His angel was giving up everything for him, even though God promised that the angels could visit whenever they wished. Castiel hugged his brothers and sisters, kissing his sisters on the cheek making each of them blush.

* * *

"Cas…I'm gonna…"

"DEAN!"

"Fuck!"

Dean slumped on top of Castiel and buried his face in his neck. Easing from his lover, the older Winchester rolled to the side, lying on his back. He smiled when he felt Castiel move into his arms.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, reaching a slender hand up to caress Dean's cheek.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"I can't believe we've got our own home…" Castiel commented, looking around their baby blue bedroom.

"I know…we've got it made now, Cas…" Dean said with a happy sigh, smiling as Castiel snuggled right into his chest.

Yeah…made like ice cream topped with honey (Perfection on a plate).


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

2. Breakthru

_Queen_

"_Your smile speaks books to me. I break up with each and every one of your looks at me." – __**Breakthru (Queen)**_

* * *

Every time Dean looked at Castiel his heart would beat three times faster than its normal speed.

Every time Castiel smiled at Dean, the hunter's legs went weak and he couldn't help but smile back.

The fact of the matter: Castiel made Dean feel like a teenage girl whenever she saw her crush on the school corridor.

But Dean didn't mind, because it was Castiel. Castiel was different than anyone he'd ever met. Dean didn't care that every look Castiel gave him or shot at him (sometimes the angel could glare) made him feel like he was about to fly to Heaven. Castiel was so damn special that Dean wasn't going to let his macho libido ruin anything…he wasn't going to risk losing his angel to anything or anyone.

He made sure he told the angel he loved him every day. Castiel said it back every time, always giving Dean a look, or a kiss, or a hug. Dean felt appreciated, accepted and loved by Castiel, but never as much as he did when the angel would look at him with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

All it took was one look to let Dean know Castiel loved him.

In the end, that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

3. November Rain

_Guns 'n' Roses_

"_Do you need some time on your own? Do you need some time all alone?" – __**November Rain (Guns 'n' Roses)**_

* * *

Sam sat at his laptop and took a sip of his coffee. He was checking for the usual, mysterious deaths, unusual sightings, possible demon attacks…but there was nothing around here. Dean sat tensely on his bed, staring into space as his mind wandered back to Castiel.

"How could I tell him that?" Dean asked, not realising his thought had just been said aloud.

"Dean…he needs time." Sam replied, "Just give him time. It's not like you've lied to him or anything."

"No…I kinda wish I had now." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck and grimacing.

"You don't mean that and you know it." Sam replied, "Don't you feel better that he knows the truth now?"

"I suppose." Dean huffed, "But I didn't think he'd walk out on me for telling him!"

"He needs space to think…that's all." Sam explained, "Just give him the time he needs. He'll come back, Cas isn't like that."

* * *

Castiel didn't return for another three days. He arrived when Dean was in bed. Sam had gone to a bar, but Dean just couldn't bring himself to leave the motel room. Dean lay on his side, in nothing but his boxers since the room was so damn hot. The flutter of wings sounded and then there was a click of fingers. Something pressed down on the other side of the bed and wrapped a protective arm around Dean's waist.

"Dean…I've been thinking about what you said," Castiel whispered, "And I want you to know that I want you too…I love you, Dean Winchester. I have from the moment I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Dean smiled and sighed as he pressed back against Castiel's practically naked body.

"Don't leave me, Castiel." He whispered, "Please stay with me."

"I will, Dean." Castiel replied, "Forever and always."

"Chick flick moment over?" Dean asked, turning to look at the angel.

Castiel shook his head and leaned down, kissing Dean so tenderly the older Winchester's breath caught. When Castiel pulled away he smiled beautifully and snuggled up to Dean who wrapped loving arms around him.

"Now it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

4. Don't Take Your Love Away

_VAST_

"_I've been looking for an inspiration and I think I've found it in your heart. It's the kind of thing you get when you're not looking, it's the kind of thing you had from the start." – __**Don't Take Your Love Away (VAST)**_

* * *

"You are my inspiration. Your faith keeps me going, Cas…" Dean whispered in the dark of their motel room, his arms wrapped around the angel protectively and lovingly as he kissed his head.

"What faith is that, Dean? My Father's abandoned us and we're doomed. That's it!" Castiel snapped, instantly feeling regret for being so harsh with Dean.

"It isn't! We can find another way, Cas! We just gotta keep looking for it that's all, baby." Dean replied, running a soothing hand through Castiel's hair.

"Promise me you'll look after me, Dean…I'm afraid." Castiel admitted.

At this particular point he was grateful for the darkness so Dean wouldn't see him blushing through shame.

"Of course I'll look after you, Castiel. Don't be scared, Angel…you're gonna be alright."

Castiel sighed.

"Your faith in us finding another way to stop the Apocalypse keeps me going, Dean. You're _my_ inspiration now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

5. Relax

_Frankie Goes to Hollywood_

"_Relax, don't do it…when you wanna come." – __**Relax (Frankie Goes to Hollywood)**_

* * *

The hunter and his angel had been making love for the first time for around six minutes when Castiel reached orgasm. Since he was a virgin it was understandable for him to come prematurely, however since he was an angel he lasted longer than your regular virgin. As Dean kissed him and caressed him gently and lovingly as he slowly thrusted in and out, Castiel found himself relaxing slowly each time Dean would move back fully into his body.

"Dean, I love you…" Castiel whispered, running his fingers through Dean's short, sandy coloured hair.

"I love you too, Cas…" Dean whispered back, "So fucking much."

A warm feeling, not to mention an amazing feeling began to pool within Castiel's navel. He felt alive, liberated, beautiful, loved, cherished, appreciated and unbelievably amazing all at once when he heard Dean's voice drifting softly into his ear.

"That's it, Baby…" Dean said, his voice low and husky, "Come for me."

Castiel couldn't control himself and he relaxed, letting his orgasm take him to a whole new Heaven.

"Dean!" He cried, spilling his come in thick spurts in the tiny space between his and Dean's bodies.

Dean breathed out the angel's name as he came, and he collapsed onto his lover, immediately wrapping protective arms around him.

"Damn…" Dean sighed, "Love you, Cas."

"Love you, Dean." Castiel replied, closing his eyes and snuggling into Dean's hold as the hunter eased from the angel and took him into his arms.

"Sweet dreams, Angel." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's forehead chastely.

"Sweet dreams, Dean."


End file.
